Music Jam 2014
The Music Jam 2014 is a party in Club Penguin that started on July 17 and will end on July 29, 2014. It is the sixth Music Jam. Storyline To celebrate the finale of the Penguin Cup, Cadence announces her plans for a new single and the opening of a massive, luxury celebration cruise ship. Multiple special guests will join her to perform at the ultimate music festival. Performances Trivia *It will be the second of the Sponsored Parties in 2014, the first being the Muppets World Tour It will also be the eighth sponsored party overall, with the first being the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012. *It will be the first musical-themed party to have the "Music Jam" title since 2011. **However, this is the first party with the original "Music Jam" name to include special guests. *It was once rumored to be held in May, but instead the Future Party was rolled out. *The Club Penguin Magazine confirmed it to begin on July 17. **Polo Field also confirmed it would begin in July on Twitter.https://twitter.com/polofield/statuses/472079894080286720 *Members will get unlimited access to an all new mini-game, SoundStudio, during the party,https://secure.clubpenguin.com/membership/login.php?0 which is set to replace DJ3K at the Dance Club. *It was confirmed via the Spoiler Alert that both Cadence and the Penguin Band will appear.https://twitter.com/polofield/status/476887390079176705 *A new song called Best Day Ever was released prior to the party,https://twitter.com/polofield/status/476890804141953024 free to download on the homepage starting July 2. *Penguins inspired by the Disney Channel stars Cole Plante, Zendaya, Sabrina Carpenter, and Violetta will be performing and giving away music packs during the party. **Although there have been numerous special guests before, this party is the first to include penguins based on actual people, and not the characters they portray (with the exception of Violetta). *There will be a Music Cruise at the party. *Members who buy and use the Tour Bus Igloo will appear on the igloo list at the party. *Night-time in Club Penguin will become a reality during this party, as it was asked for by many fans; there will be daytime and nighttime five minute cycles in some rooms of the party. *It was confirmed in a tweet by Polo Field on April 23, 2014.https://twitter.com/polofield/status/459114823599407105 Glitches *Early into the party, the text for the Music Cruise on the map is "**w.map.musiccruise**" and StoundStudio can't be played. *You can't open your map inside the Music Cruise. *Early during the party, Operation: Blackout music played on the music cruise. Gallery Sneak Peeks BAE7326A-0185-45C0-BAFF-415C1EE1011C.jpg|Spike Hike had hinted the special guests all the way back in March 2014. He later denied this, so the reveal would come as a surprise. MJ2014Tweet.jpg|The tweet from Polo Field confirming the party. Musicjam2014proof.png|The tweet from Polo Field confirming the party will occur in July 2014. muelle music jam.png|A sketch of the Dock during the party (A sneak peek from The Spoiler Alert). 0219FE7A-EB70-409E-BF84-2CF9F64BF94B.JPG|The image on the announcement post. Note: Mysterious figure above the Penguin Band. PlztTellPenguin-PalThatIGotASweg.png|Sneak peek from membership page. G 0013 2.jpg|A Sneak Peek about the party in the Club Penguin Magazine. S_0010_2.jpg|The new minigame. MusicJamSkyTransitions.jpg|Sky transitions that will appear during the party. MusicJamGuests.jpg|Guests that will perform at the party. Membership Page July 2014.jpg|The July membership page. Newspaper Articles Issue #443 2xpcp.png Issue #445 A7AlvFh.png Screens Homepages 0702-(Marketing)-Music-Jam-Homepage-Billboard-Disney-Stars-1404321583.jpg Logoff Screens 0702-(Marketing)-Music-Jam-Exit-Screen-Disney-Stars-1404321583.jpg MJ 2014.png|Logoff screen #2 Characters Cadence47.png|Cadence Cole-PlanteMusic.png|Cole Plante Aqua-Penguin127.png|Zendaya Sabrina Carpenter.png|Sabrina Carpenter Violetta2.png|Violetta Rooms MusicJam2014Dock.png|Dock MusicJam2014Party1.png MusicJam2014Party2.png MusicJam2014Party3.png MusicJam2014Party4.png MusicJam2014Party5.png MusicJam2014Party6.png MusicJam2014Town.png|Town Center Videos File:Club Penguin Behind the Scenes with Cole Plante File:SoundStudio Tutorial 2014 - Club Penguin Music Jam-1404870066|A sneak peek given to bloggers walking through the new game, SoundStudio. Club Penguin Best Day Ever - Cadence and the Penguin Band (Official Music Video) Club Penguin Interview with Sabrina Carpenter Names in other languages See also *List of Parties and Events in 2014 SWF *Best Day Ever *Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman) Remix *Replay *Can't Blame a Girl for Trying *Hoy Somos Mas Sources and References Category:Music Jam Category:2014 Category:Parties of 2014 Category:July Parties Category:Cadence Category:Penguin Band Category:Sponsored Parties